User talk:JustinHorowitz
Hey there! I was wondering if you had played The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter or are intending to? I can't, so I was wondering if you could fill out the summary for it? Thanks! Hermione Chase 22:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'll summarize it tomorrow when the episode becomes free! And thanks for offering it to me! JustinHorowitzLovesSurvivor (talk) 22:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome, most definitely! When I'm able to contact Wikia to make me a bureaucrat, I'll be sure to make you an admin =) Hermione Chase :Awesome! Thanks! :) JustinHorowitzLovesSurvivor (talk) 01:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! Was just wondering, would you like me to summarize "The Float"? JustinHorowitz (talk) 01:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::That would be insanely great of you to do! I've been really busy with updating the relationships on the pages, that if you could do this, it would be really awesome. I'm actually planning to add The New Girl episodes soon! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 19:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Of coarse any time! I loved SHS since I got it about a year or two ago. I stopped playing for a few months but when looking through my apps I got back into it and now I have a new passion for it! That's why I love this website! It's where people uppssed with the game like me can look at everything for all the characters and stuff! So editing and making new articles and stuff is actually really fun for me since I love SHS so much! In fact I'm just about to buy old episodes to catch up on old characters (buying the first 2 vintage sets)! I hope to type summaries for older episodes and characters since tbt there's not that many articles on that and the character pages are missing alot of info! So that'll be great if you do New Girl! So yeah ill do it tonight when I have time! JustinHorowitz (talk) 20:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course you may :) But I only have admin rights so I can't promote anyone! I'll message the Wikia staff as soon as I can, I'm in the midst of having exams right now :s [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 00:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! Just wanted to help this website as best as possible! :) JustinHorowitz (talk) 20:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm SO sorry I haven't promoted you, yet! I'm going to try to stay active (or at least semi-active) on this wiki, since I've downloaded a bunch of packs :) Thank you again for helping the wiki! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 22:15, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh and if you don't believe me :P --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 22:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh that is so sweet of you to do that! Thank you soo much! Yes I just love SHS and wanna make sure to make this site the best it can be! Thanks for helping and thank you again for such a nice recommendation! I really appreciate it! :) ❤JustinHorowitz (talk) 22:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oops, I made a mistake in there! No worries, I'll fix it :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 22:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) In a side note... Sooooo, what's your favorite pack from SHS? Personally, I think that The New Girl seasons would have to be my favorite, specifically The Election. In fact, I think that, compared to The New Girl, A New Start (both 1 and 2) is horrible. I dislike how there's no more event per season, they focus on only a group of select students and Allison + Zoe (in A New Start, at least) are both critical Mary-Sue's. How about you? :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 22:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I could agree with you on that! However I missed a lot of new start/ new girl seasons so I'm buying all of it slowly once I finish! But yeah I agree with you! The earlier seasons showed all the students but now all the students besides the main characters are just background characters! However even though the Troublemakers episodes only focus on 6 main characters, each of the characters are unique and most of them are from different cliques which is good. I have no idea what my favorite episode is! but i loved the war between Jessica, Zoe, and Taylor for the queen of the school! But what I really want is for SHS to add more new characters (there's little to no freshmen and juniors) like But what Im wondering when the younger siblings (Spike, Kay, Kel ect.) would be in high school! And by the way, this is Justin Horowitz but Im typing this on my phone so it won't let me sign my name lol Yeah, I think some new characters would be good and a focus on some--now--background characters would be nice, as well. The thing that angers me the most about focusing on a specific group is that it forces for no critical event to happen, which I hate! Another thing is that there aren't many plot-twists anymore! The plot twist in Cheer Revolution, Part 1 (where Jessica frames Zoe) was absolutely shocking. And happy new year! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 04:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Game Problem Hi, Justin! :) So, you know how SHS Team release four free episodes from A New Start, Season 2? Well, for some odd reason every time I check to see if the episode is released (even on the day the new episode is supposed to be released, Thursdays/Friday!), it says it isn't and that it will be released in one more day! I just wanted to know if you were experiencing this problem too :) (and this just started with the four free episodes from Howard's Return; I haven't gotten to check if The Date is released). Anyway, thanks! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : And I just realized you're an admin now! Congrats :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : Well first off thank you so much for helping me be an admin! It's so cool to say that now I'm offically a SHS Adminatrator lol :) but about the game problem, it seems like SHS is having some difficulities delivering episodes on time. I actually was able to get the half bundle of 4 episodes and I purchased The Date (amazing btw)! But yeah on their facebook for the past month is seemed like people were having problems getting the new episodes and they were only able to release 2 this month. I'm sorry you weren't able to recieve them. Hoepfully you'll get them soon! JustinHorowitz (talk) 20:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ah, so it's happening to almost everyone! That's a relief! I was afraid I had no choice, but to delete the app :( Thank you so much! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: No Problem anytime! And whatever you do DONT DELETE THE APP! I did that once since I couldn't download any new content on my new iTunes account but this caused everything I brought to get delelted so if you brought a lot of content (which you probabaly did) then it'll all be gone! If theres ever a problem with your account in the future you should stop by the Apple Store. Unforantly it's hard to get help from SHS unless you sent them a message on Facebook/Twitter cause they dont have a number or anything. Ugg it could get anoyying sometimes but this app is my life so whatever it takes lol! JustinHorowitz (talk) 21:02, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Ugg same here! Going at all costs to play the new episodes! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 21:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Haha yess! It's worth it! If i could I would work for SHS one day, omg i just love this app so much lol! JustinHorowitz (talk) 21:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Justin! Just wondering, did you buy The Date or was it released on Weekly Free Episode for you? Thanks! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 23:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hermione! For me I brought it last week when it came out JustinHorowitz (talk) 23:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, Justin! So the episode will be on Weekly Free Episode tomorrow, correct? [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 01:11, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem and most likely since episodes are ussaly released on Thursdays! JustinHorowitz (talk) 01:18, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Can you teach me? I see you got the music page up. I wanna be able to upload sounds as well, but idk how to record it from the game. You and I probably don't use the same phone, but how did you get the tunes? (I use Samsung Galaxy S2.) I only know one person made one video of a SHS soundtrack on YouTube, but he didn't have every bg music that's in the game New Seeker (talk) 20:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well I always thought this site needed some music! Yes I also only found one video for the SHS soundtrack and used that one for 8 of the songs! What I did to record and upload is kinda complicated lol! First off I have an iPhone but I didn't use it to do anything. But for how I did it: first I copied the link of the video to a site called Vids to Mp3. Then (since Wikia doesn't allow Mp3), I used a site called online converter. com to convert it into the file into something that Wikia does allow. The website also allowed me to crop the part I wanted (since the video has many songs). To upload it I went on here and clicked Contribute and then Add Photo. I then clicked Choose File and uploaded it (since I drapped the audio into my browser). On the music page I inserted the link into this code on the source section: (btw I named all of them the same thing except with a different number; so far I did up to 10). Since the video was missing some, I then cropped the missing songs from other SHS videos like this one. It's really complicated to explain so I don't think you'll understand what I'm saying lol but thats cool that you wanna help! And no pressure! You don't have to and it but if you do I could always help and edit :) Oh and also I have a question for you! I wanted to promote the music page and put it somewhere on the home page but where could I put it? Or if you want you could put it somewhere! JustinHorowitz (talk) 21:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Did you get every track yet? I was gonna add the 13th one you already inputted :( ... but I guess I'll just help work on the descriptions instead.... New Seeker (talk) 21:17, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Aww I'm sorry and almost but theres still some missing! I guess I'm just too fast lol but thank you anyways for helping and the captions look great! JustinHorowitz (talk) 21:57, February 7, 2014 (UTC) (nvm, ignore this, something went wrong with my loading on here) New Seeker (talk) 21:54, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Something went wrong here... Not sure what happened. The third to last tune I uploaded on the Music page has some sort of playing issue, and I did all the steps you told me to do to upload it to the page. Can ya help me fix it? New Seeker (talk) 01:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey so I looked at it just now and it seems to play fine! What happens sometimes is a picture/audio may not seem to work within a few hours after it's uploaded. One time I updated the home page with a picture for the new week's episode but for the next few days the picture appeared blank on the device I uploaded it on (my computer) but then on my phone I saw it just fine. But when I checked all the songs you uploaded sound great! Thanks for helping upload them and I'm pleasantly surprised my tips actually made sense lol! JustinHorowitz (talk) 15:07, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Np! I'm glad I could help anyways, there's still much to do on this wiki anyways, and the badge system makes editing much more fun! New Seeker (talk) 15:14, February 15, 2014 (UTC)